Our Horcrux child
by Kindred01
Summary: Betrayed by his boy friend and attacked by Snatchers while on Horcrux hunting lead him to the smug arms of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry gasped as he felt Fenrir nuzzle his neck, Scabior had a right grip on Hermione's arm as he watched the alpha wolf become to touch feeling with the slight teen. "Oi!" The red head snarled t the wolf, Fenrir Greyback looked up at him with his black eyes and grinned as he dragged his fangs cross Harry's shoulder making the teen cried out as the teeth broke the skin._

 _"HARRY!" Hermione cried out, as she tried to free herself from the dark Wizard holding her arm tightly. Ron was on the ground groaning in pain as the other wizard with them crucio him._

 _"He smells so good." The wolf purred as he lapped up the blood._

 _Rolling his eyes Scabior rubbed is head "Look if you are gonna want to play with him do it now, the Dark Lord will want him, remember?" Fenrir grinned and started to drag the struggling teen. Hermione screamed and tried to hit the dark Wizard and it only severed in her being Crucio as well, he turned to the other Dark wizard with him and "Take these two to Malfoy Manor and tell them that we're still looking for Potter." He told him_

 _"Right sure." The other mumbled as he grabbed the two sobbing teens and disappeared._

 _Harry did turn up at Malfoy Manor he didn't care if Voldemort killed him, Fenrir kept a hold of him still nuzzling his neck and stoking his stomach. Harry flinched at the wolf now gently touch. "What is this? Why did it took you so long?" Bellatrix screeched_

 _"Sorry the boy was quicker than we thought." Scabior said as shared a smirk with Fenrir "Also big and ugly here didn't want to let to being him here and share." He chuckled and then saw the look in the dark haired woman's face_

 _"Where did you get that?" She spat as she pointed to the golden Sword of Godric Gryffindor was slipped in the wolf's belt._

 _She started the fight Harry being dropped to the floor as Bellatrix tried to curse Fenrir "CRUCIO!" Came the yelled, Harry watched as Bellatrix falls to the floor and screams as she flayed about like a fish out of water. While the Malfoy's watched in horror as The Dark Lord walked in looking less snake like than Harry remembered. He looked more human than anything, his hair was dark brown and slicked back. His eyes sweep over Harry and then at Fenrir who walked back over to the teen. "What is the meaning of this?" He hissed as his red eyes flashing with anger._

 _Fenrir was smug about Bellatrix was writhing on the floor in pain, but the look on The Dark Lord's face "Well are you going to answer me?" He snarled_

 _"Your Pitbull attack us, she went crazy over this sword we got from Potter." Scabior said, wiping his lip on the back of his hand from where Bellatrix hit him. Harry whimpered as he tried to get out of Greyback's arms._

 _"It's mine my lord, they stole it from my vault!" She hissed, as she grabbed Voldemort's shirt, who sneered down at her and kicked her away from me. However Voldemort didn't care to much about the sword he was more bothered about Fenrir pawing at Harry Potter._

 _"Greyback what are you doing?" He asked dully_

 _"He smells so good." He growled as he licked more blood of the teen's shoulder "Can I keep him?" He asked Harry flinched as he felt the claws on his skin once again._

 _Voldemort walked over to the wolf and placed his hand on the green orbed teen's shoulder "Greyback I said you will be rewarded but it won't be with the boy." He told him, as he pulled Harry away from the snarling wolf. He frowned as he looked the boy up and down seeing the bruises and cuts. He turned to the two Snatchers and growled "What did you do to him?" He asked_

 _"We only had a bit of fun." Fenrir said, with a large grin as he looked at Harry._

 _Harry allowed the Dark Lord to pull him away that is when Harry see Draco for the first time since he arrive. The blonde was standing almost hidden behind his mother, the blonde looked at him with fearful eyes as Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He thought Draco was on his side and was in hiding with the twins but it was clear that the blonde had lied to everyone. "Harry." Draco called out to him but the dark haired teen looked back down at the ground as he left the room feeling as if his heart was braking._

 _He and Draco had been secretly dating since Harry was 16 when the blonde came to him and told him he was sorry for Sirius' death after while Draco asked Harry to help him change sides because he was scared about what the Dark Lord will making him do. So the dark haired teen took him to Dumbledore telling him that the blonde wanted protecting…it's been a lie…Harry thought as he found himself in a more brightly lit room. Not remembering the being lead though the hall away or up the stairs and into the bed room._

 _He stood away from the Dark Lord waiting for the mad man to kill him but as he stood there feeling cold to the core. He was aware that the man was watching him looking him up and down Harry looked up at the red eyed man saw him frowning._

 _In a single stride Voldemort was standing over Harry forcing the teen to lean back on the bed. Harry whimpered fearing what this mad man as going to do, the red eyed man bushed Harry's limp and dark hair away from the lighten bolt scar and then pressed his finger against it. Harry cried out and tried to turn away as he heard insane catching in his head that it almost made him choke "How strange." He whispered_

 _"It seem I was right you are my horcrux." He smiled, Harry open his eyes and looked up at him in fear "Tell me how hard has it been to kill my other horcruxs?" He whispered as he stood back up letting Harry scramble across the bed in fear "Well my dear soul?" He asked_

 _"I…I killed one in my second year." He said, Voldemort hummed as he walked around the bed "I didn't want to, but the Tom Riddle in the dairy didn't leave me a choice." Harry whispered_

 _"No I guess he didn't."_

 _He felt the Dark Lord's fingers touched is face and it made him flinch at the cold finger tips that caressed his cheek. "What of Draco? Why did he call your name like a sad lover?" He asked, Harry had a feeling that the man was messing with him but he was to tried, to hurt and cold he just wanted either comfort or to die._

 _"I…I dated him." Harry whispered "I thought he cared." He didn't know why he was telling him this but as the Dark Lord's hand moved to the chain around his neck he didn't care about the Slytherin Locke that he hide from Ron and Hermione. Voldemort stared at it as he cupped it in his hand before he let a smile pressed cross his lips as he stared down at the emerald S before looking up into the beautiful equal to the green jems on the locker._

 _"I can offer you freedom Harry, no more fighting and more war as my Horcrux I have to protect you and dare I say your child?" He smirked. The teen looked at him with wide eyes as his arms warped around his stomach in fear_

 _"H…How?" He asked_

 _"When I touched your scar my sweet soul I felt the heat of the child you're trying to hide." He told him, Harry held his breath as he felt his glamour drop and Voldemort watched a small swell form_

 _"I…I don't understand how it happen, Draco and I…I …I." He could finish what he was saying because every time he thought Draco he just wanted to cry "I'm 4 month but I haven't had sex in 6 months." He told him, he looked away "Well I did until those two…" he whispered …Why am I telling him this!…His mind screamed at him._

 _"That is because of the necklace, it holds part of my soul. Like you, you are a Horcrux that is what give you some Slytherin traits. You wore this for the last 4 months."_

 _"B…But how could that make me pregnant?" He asked as he watched The Dark Lord press his hand on Harry's bump and looked into Harry's frighten green eyes_

 _"Honestly Harry, you are a wizard with power equal to my own and you are hold two small fragments of my soul one is merged with your soul and the one in the locker."_

 _Harry sat on the bed and pressed his hands to his stomach "D…Did they hurt it?" Harry asked, he didn't seem to mind that his magic and the soul of the Dark Lord decide to knock him up. Voldemort chuckled as he knelt down in front of him and kept his and on stomach_

 _"No, your magic will have protected our little prince of darkness." He told him,_

 _"Ours." Harry whispered, he felt calm and closed his eyes "T…tell me about this deal." Harry asked, he had given up the moment he found he was pregnant he was just going along with it until he could think of a way to escape._

 _"Well if you surrender yourself to me I can stop those you love dying? The wolf I can give him a good job, I hear he is good a teaching defence against the dark arts." He said, the teen nodded "Then there is that red head family I can make sure none die in the war and they have a good life and the mud…the muggle born can have a job and respect that her intellect deserves." He tells Harry, the dark haired teen frowned as he looked into the red eyes._

 _"What do you want in return?" Harry asked_

 _"I want you of course. You will be my consort." Voldemort said, Harry frowned and looked down into his lap_

 _"I…I don't want Hermione or Ron to know." He said_

 _"Well you can fake your escape and then return to me." He purred as he leaned in and kissed the teen on the lips._


	2. Chapter 2

_They had dobby save them, but what Harry didn't expect was Bellatrix to throw a knife at them. So when Harry pushed himself up from the sandy beach and looked towards the small house elf seeing the knife in his chest Harry let out a choking sob as he rush to catch the dying house elf. He sobbed as he held him feeling the overwhelming guilt "I'm sorry." He cried "It's wasn't meant to happen."_

 _Hermione and Ron had left him as they took Luna and Mr Ollivander inside the house. While Harry buried the house elf and placed a drift wood cross to mark the sight "I hope you can forgive me." He whispered, it wasn't just saying that to the grave but he meant it to his friends. He placed a small note on the grave pinning to the cross and then stood up_

 _"Harry?" He turned to see Hermione standing there looking at him, her eyes were filled with fear and worry for him more than anything and Harry knew she would forgive him if no one else does._

 _"I'm sorry." He whispered, she frowned as at him for a moment as she sees him holding a small ring in his fingers 'Return.' He hissed in parseltongue. Hermione now stood in the rain staring at the spot where her best friend once stood._

 _At Malfoy Manor…_

 _Voldemort was stood by the fire place, waiting for Harry to return to him turned he "What is this new plan of yours?" Lucius asked seeing the smirking Dark Lord who was looking at a small sliver ring that he was playing with "And what has it got to do with letting the Potter brat go?" He asked, they were enjoying the peace as Bellatrix wasn't in the room._

 _"Oh this has something to do with Harry. I just learnt that the boy is pregnant." The room was still and from the corner of Voldemort's eye he looks to Draco who dropped into a chair looking paler than ever. "Yes it seems he had a locket that held a fragment of my soul and has been wearing it for a while and as my soul. About 4 months ago his magic and the magic from the locket decide to use my fragmented soul to create a child." He said as he turned to face them watching their faces._

 _Before anyone could say anything Harry appeared in front of them and then fell to his knees just Bellatrix walks in to see him fall. Bellatrix shrieked seeing the teen dry heave on the floor and stomped over to the dark haired teen and pushed her boot into Harry's back_

 _"Ahhh!" Harry cried out, as he dropped to the floor as he felt her boot in the small of his back. Voldemort snarled as he marched towards the mad woman_

 _BELLATRIX!" Voldemort snarled as he flicked out his "CRUCIO_ _!" He yelled at her, sending her flying off the boy and onto the floor and yet again she found herself writhing in pain._

 _Harry sobbed on the floor as he warped his arms around his stomach as he curled up. He could hear Bellatrix's screams as the Dark Lord held the_ Cruciatus on her. Harry looked up to see the dark glint in his eyes and then the man lifted this curst off her and then turned to Harry and walked over to him and knelt by his side

"My sweet soul I'm sorry about Bellatrix I should have had her chained up." He told Harry, as he held _out a small potion "Here drink this, this will help with any pain."_

 _"M…My Lord why is Potter back here?" Lucius asked as he watched as the dark haired boy drinks the potion._

 _"Harry Potter has agreed to be my consort." He smiled as he helped the boy up to his knees "My poor queen." He whispered, as he kissed the back of Harry's hand. Green eyes watched the man kissed his hand feeling the cool lips on his skin and it made him shiver._

 _"Consort?" Draco choked out as he watched his Dark Lord rubbed Harry's stomach almost lovingly, he saw the small swell that would have been normally hidden under the large baggy shirt_

 _"Yes Draco, a series of painful events has let Harry to seek comfort in his arms." He smiled, as he looking into the sad boy's green orbs, "How are you feeling now?" He smiled at Harry_

 _"I'm not okay." He whispered as he stood up with the help of Dark Lord. Harry looked around to see Draco now standing stood there looking at him trying to figure out what was happening while Lucius and his wife stood froze to the spot while Bellatrix whimpered on the floor. "I'm tried." Harry said as he looked back at home._

 _"I can see that." He smiled, as he led Harry away from the Malfoys "Let me tell you about my plans, now that I have you my sweet soul."_

 _"Wonderful I can't wait." Harry said dully._

 _….Back at the beach…._

 _When Hermione walked back inside the lonely house the letter held tightly in her hands. She walked in her clothes soaked though and her hair drip where she stood as she looked at the others in the kitchen "Did he go?" Luna asked softly, as Fleur treated her wounds_

 _"Yeah he did." She said, her felt her eyes brim with tears, Ron looked between the blonde and the brunette._

 _"FUCK!" He screamed and stood up quickly knocking over the chair, everyone in the room jumped at his outburst "HE LEFT? AFTER EVERYTHING HE JUST LEFT?" He yelled "I CAME BACK JUST FOR HIM TO FUCKIGN RUN AWAY?" He snarled at all of them._

 _"Ron did you not see what they did to him?" Hermione said, tears are running down her face as she watched the red head just kicked the chair into the wall braking it as he ran his fingers though his hair._

 _"You were tortured by Bella-mad-bitch, I was punched in the stomach Ollivander was also tortured and Luna beaten but I don't see any of us running off!" He spat at her_

 _"HE WAS RAPED BY FENRIR AND THAT SNATCHER!" Hermione screamed at him and that made Ron stop and look at her with large eyes "Did you not figure that out? Did you not also see Draco there?" The red head looked up at her as he slide down the wall "He broke Ron and with Dobby's death…I don't think he can do this anymore. I don't think I can." She whispered. No one spoke after hearing what Hermione said._

 _She then broke down and started to sob into her hands still holding Harry's latter. Bill placed the filled kettle of water on the stove and walked over to her and warped his arms around the shaking girl and let her cry against his chest as he rubbed her back. He looked to his wife who held a sad look at him before she turned to look at Luna "Ron you need to understand your friend had reached his braking point and he just need to leave. I don't think it was a good idea for him to do this now with every Death Eater looking for him." He told his brother "We all know when Fenrir has his mind set on someone he won't let go." He whispered, his own experience with the alpha wolf "You know if it wasn't for Remus I would have never have survived what that monster did to me." He told him_

 _"He's right Ron. Your tried emotionally we all are." Fleur said softly._

 _A little while later they sit at the table in the kitchen, cups of steaming hot teas in front of them and Harry's letter in the middle of the small table. "We should read it." Fleur said, Bill reached forward and open it, Ron didn't look up he just looked down at the table. "I am so sorry, I didn't want to run and I hope you will forgive me. Maybe not now but in time, I can't fight any more my body hurts and my mind in shattered I just want peace. Love Harry." Bill said as he placed the letter back on the table._

 _"I can't leave believe he left us." Ron whispered, as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen_

 _"He has been hurting for a long time." Luna said, as she looked out the window at the rain hitting the glass "I don't blame him for leaving, he has to protect himself and his child." She said, sipping her tea_

 _"Child?" Hermione choked out, she turned to those mystical blue orbs of the blonde girl who looked back at her_

 _"Luna?" Bill asked, the girl look at him "What child?" he asked her_

 _"Did you not see him protect his stomach?" She said to them, they just looked at her "He also smelt different." Again they looked at her with wide eyes_

 _"Well she is right he did smell different." Bill said, as he rubbed his scars._


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry tiredly let Voldemort guided him to his chambers, the teen warped his arms around himself and trembled his arms warped around his stomach his glamour now dropped and he was sure he was never going to use again. "I called the Malfoy's healer to have a look at you." He said as he rubbed his thumb across the bare shoulder as Harry just nodded. Voldemort lead Harry inside the large bed room like before and watched the boy moved himself away from him. "He will be here shortly, why not go a have a bath my sweet soul." He hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and lifted his head up to him and then kissed the boy on the lips. Harry whimpered as he felt the Dark Lord kiss him as the cool hands brushed against his face._

 _A little while later Harry emerge from the bathroom wearing just a green silk robe as he looked around the bed room for his clothes, "Did you take my clothes?" Harry asked, as he saw Voldemort walk back into the room with another man. Harry looked at the man he guest he was a healer he had black hair that was tied back into a pony tail and he had a scar across his face_

 _"Yes I did, they were dirty, torn and unfitting of my queen." He said, as he looked the boy up and down seeing the lean form in the silk robe and there was the small bump that was slightly hidden under the oversize robe. "This is the Malfoy's personal Healer Rube, I have told him you are pregnant and there are some trauma." Voldemort said, to him as he walked over to him and rubbed is hand over the bump_

 _"Do you know that the baby I am carrying was made by my magic and his Horcrux?" Harry asked him. The healer placed his bag on the table and looked at him_

 _"Yes I am aware of the circumstances of how your child was conceive." He said, he saw the bruises and cuts on the teen's skin "Have you had a healing potion?" He asked_

 _"I have given him mild potions for his injuries, we don't have the right potions for pregnant wizards." Voldemort said as he walked over to his wardrobe and started to look at clothes for his consort._

 _The Healer Rube hummed and walked over to Harry and guided him to sit down on the bed "Okay, I am going to cast a diagnostic spell to find what injuries you have that way I can give you the right potion." He smiled at him softly "Is that alright? This diagnostic spell not only look at reason injuries but past ones as well."_

 _"Hope you have enough scrolls." He said dully, Rube frowned but waved his wand over the teen. Harry saw a scroll pop appear next to him and he watched words start appearing down the parchment Rube frowned as the written kept going and he rubbed his eyes_

 _"You weren't joking." He mumbled "Wait less than 24 hours ago you were raped?" He yelled, Harry flinched and looked down at the bed sheets Rube turned to look at the Dark Lord "You knew about this?" He growled_

 _"The Snatchers who brought him here." Voldemort said, he wasn't happy about it either but Fenrir has no control over himself and Scabior likes pretty things with green eyes and slender forms. "They will be punished." He said, Rube just sneered at him and looked back at the growl and frowned "Ummm… this is troubling." He said_

 _"What?" Harry asked_

 _"It seem about 6 months ago you were given a potion that caused you to miscarriage?"_

 _Harry eyes widen as his hands went to his stomach as he looked to Voldemort who had the same shocked look as him "Draco!" Harry hissed, he stood up and walked to the door and pulled it open_

 _"HARRY!" Voldemort yelled as the watched the teen storm out of the room. He stood up and turned to the Healer "Stay here." He told him as he went to catch up to the teen. Harry stormed down the hallway looking for living room when he saw Draco in the hallway._

 _"DRACO!" He snarled as he walked up to the blonde, Draco turned to look at him his eyes wide as the angry dark haired teen walked up to him and then punched him in the face_

 _"Harry?" He whimpered as he fell to the floor holding his bleeding know, by now Lucius and Narcissa was stood in the hall away_

 _"You gave me a potion that made me have a miscarriage? I was pregnant and you knew and…and… how could you!" He cried, the blonde looked at him with wide eyes as he open his mouth to say something_

 _"I think it's for best you tell him Draco." Voldemort said as he stood behind Harry. The blonde stood up and looked at him with fearful eyes_

 _"Draco what did you do?" Narcissa asked, as her son looked like he was going to be sick._

 _"Before our 6th year father and our Lord come to me with a mission. I was to gain Harry's trust and have him take me to Dumbledore pretending I want to change sides and that I was fearful for my life. My job was to find out personal information on Harry and the order members." He stopped and chanced a look at Harry and saw the tearful bright green eyes as he was told the news "S…Somehow we ended up starting a relationship and 6 months ago before we parted ways after Dumbledore's death I felt the magical pulse of baby coming from you." He said to Harry "I contacted father and told him what has happen and the next day a potion bottle appeared on my chambers with a note that says 'fix the mess you made.' So I slipped it onto Harry's drink while we were on the train." Harry let out a sob as he looked at the blonde_

 _"I was a mission?" He said_

 _"At first Harry…but I grew to love you." He reached out to touch him only to have Harry back away from_

 _"You are a coward Malfoy you and your whole family." He hissed before he turned to away and walked passed Voldemort._

 _He saw the tears running down the boy's face and he sighed as he looked back at the blonde "You should have informed that he was pregnant." He told him with a dark glare. Narcissa walked up to Draco and then slapped him_

 _"Mother!" Draco choked as the blonde woman turned to her husband and slapped him even harder cross the face_

 _"Narcissa darling?" Lucius hissed as he held his face "Our son had a mission to up hold and he was doing well until he got that brat pregnant. I will not have our son's first child to be born out of wedlock or even to him!" He told his wife who turned back to him and slapped him harder again before walk away. Voldemort tilted his head_

 _"Lucius sent Draco back to Hogwarts, I will not having him up set my queen any more than he already has." The blonde man nodded "Oh maybe I should have told you two this when I sent Draco on his little mission. I wasn't planning on killing Harry I changed my plans by then. I had planned on having marry Harry." Both blondes looked at him with wide eyes_

 _"W…What?" Draco gasped_

 _"Yes that was my plan, but this works in my favour even better." He grinned before he turned away and walked back up the stairs to find Harry._


End file.
